


Diaries are for the weak!

by nl_vdud_jl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Pines - Freeform, F/F, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Soos - Freeform, Soos Ramirez - Freeform, Stan Pines - Freeform, Stanford Pines - Freeform, Wendy Corduroy - Freeform, mabifica, mable pines - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nl_vdud_jl/pseuds/nl_vdud_jl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mable buys a new book which she thinks can help find the problem that has concerned her gruncle Stan for a few days now. The employees are writing down their workdays and more, what seems like work at first sight turns into fun and everyday life after a short period of time. What will happen? Find it out!<br/>Stay tuned and await many diary entries of Mable, Dipper, Wendy, Soos and Stan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1: The Book

'Darn it...' Stanford Pines cursed as he counted the amount of money left. They hadn't had much money since this problem appeared. The biggest problem about that was, that no one really knew what the problem was. Stan kept an eye on what he and his grand-niece and grand-nephew would spend money for. It wasn't like their paretns gave them money for their stay.  
It was the second time the kids have joined their great uncle over the vacation. It was autumn and the kids could make their parents give them a ride to this mysterious place called Gravity Falls, Oregon. Even though they had to handle with paranormal things almost daily they loved the place. In Dipper's opinion it was better than at their place because here was no body bullying him or would compare him with his happy and opened-up-for-everything twin sister. Mable loved the place because of its people. She had found two very good friends, Grenda and Candy, who had missed her very much during the school weeks between summer and autumn holidays.  
'Kids!' Stan called out loud. 'Have you taken money out of the cash register? I'm missing ten bugs!'  
Dipper stopped wiping the dirty floor and looked up at him. 'No, why would I? I'm being slaved with work!'  
'Yeah, sure, and where's your sister?'  
'I don't know exactly where she is, but she's told me that she wanted to buy something this morning. She's more suspicious than I am', he clarified and continued wiping the floor.  
'She would deserve it more than you do, she cleaned the attic yesterday and you just wipe the floor at the same spot for ten minutes by now! Still. I need every cent I can get', Stan walked over to the door. 'I'm off searching that little brat, hope she's got a good excuse...'. He mumbeled. Right as he wanted to open the door it was being opened from the other side and hit him right in the face, causing him to jum aside.  
'Hi guys I bought something reeeeally cool! Wanna check it out?!' Mable yelled, holding a little plastic bag upon her.  
'Darn it, Mable! Can't you open a door slowly?' Stan cursed and sat on a chair.  
'I'm sorry, gruncle Stan, but this'll cheer you up!' Everyone gathered around the girl and watched her pulling a book out. It had neither a title nor a blurb on it.  
'What's that?' Soos asked.  
'It's an empty note book!' Mable replied, excited to hear her gruncle's opinion on it.  
'And why exactly did you bought it?' Wendy asked the question everyone else but Mable wanted to ask but couldn't, in fear to dissapoint the girl.  
Mable looked confused at her. 'I thought that'd be clear?'  
'No, sweetie, it isn't quite', Stan said.  
'Well, I think we're all informed about the fact that we haven't got enough money', Mable stated. 'Wendy can't get payed properly, we can't buy as much candy, stickers and wool and Stan's desperate.'  
'I'm not desperate!' Stan complained.  
'Yes you are', Dipper said silent.  
'Anyways. This book will go around to every employee. Each and every of you will write something in there about your day, especially their work day, and what you think could be the potential problem, alright?' Mable explained.  
'I don't see why not!' Soos said and turned his attention to Waddles, who was busy rolling on the carpet and making cute sounds.  
'Me too, as long as I'm not being forced to read about anyone's weird habits', Wendy said.  
Dipper looked at her and doubted the idea for a second. But then... 'Alright, I think that's okay with me, if it aint a problem for Soos and Wendy', he shrugged.  
Mable looked at Stan who sighed and gave in after a plenty of thinking. 'Alright. But it better work!'  
'Yaay! Thanks, gruncle Stan!' Mable yelled. 'Imma start today and then it's Dipper's turn, then Wendy's, Soos' and finally Stan. Then it'll start again!'  
'Great, we're opened!' Stan said and opened the door.


	2. 2: Week One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is short, but that's how it is.

Monday

So this is gonna be so awesome I can already tell! It's now around ten o'clock in the evening and I am not tired at all! So today at work nothing special happened, except for dinner, what was actually after work, because we had chips and I love chips almost as much as stickers.  
I don't think that there was anything weird about anyone today. Except for that one customer who wanted to swap his question mark shirt against a more expensive question mark handkerchief set. I still don''t understand why the shirt is cheaper, but I don't judge gruncle Stan, not anymore.  
As I'm thinking, there was something weird with Dip-Dip. He refused to eat the chips. How can you not like chips?! They can be sooo various! You can put salt on them – salty chips. You can put herbs on them, Herb chips! You can put literally anything on them. Seems like little bro-bro isn't awesome enough for them. Bad luck!

It's from Mable! C:

 

Tuesday

This is nuts. How should something like that ( help us? I mean, I could just tell this stupid book how my day was and everyone could read it. It's a diary, for god's sake, an open diary! Why not write it on this empty space on the front page?  
Anyways. Mable's sitting behind me, watching like an owl. It's around eleven in the evening and I am writing this under a hell of pressure from my twin sister.  
Today I saw that Soos broke a window. I don't wanna claim something wrong, but perhaps ̶h̶̶e̶ we should stop breaking things, then we wouldn't have to pay for the broken things and that would save us some money, I guess. Ugh, I don't know, this is stupid.  
By the way, gruncle Stan, clean your shit up it's laying everywhere in the house, socks, shirts, trousers... If you can't wash things, don't do it and go to the freaking store!

̶D̶̶i̶̶p̶̶-̶̶D̶̶i̶̶p̶ Dipper Pines

Wednesday

Sup, this is Wendy. The day was pretty boring, at the beginning. Then Robby came as I had brake and he acted preeeetty suspicious. I bet he steals half of Stan's winnings in tthihe night because he's such a jerk. He can't stop mixing those CD's for me, but what the heck does he think? I want to listen to a track that's mind controlling me? No thanks, not today!  
I think we could start to lower our prices, because people spend more money for a few things that are cheap than for something that is reaaaally expensive.  
Yes, Stan, I am talking to you.

Wendy rules, byyyyee!

Thursday

Hey dudes. This is Soos. I'd rather write this on my computer than in this book, but Mable wants it like this and I can't do nothing about that. So today I think I might have broken a light bulb. But that shouldn't be a problem since it was already broken. I have not broken anything else than that today. But there's a raccoon in the shack now. I forgot to close the door for a short time and he just ran in. I couldn't find him and I was too scared to tell Mr. Pines. I hope that Waddles and he won't get into a fight. Thinking of Waddles; I thought that the little fella could get us some new customers. He is such a sweet little pig so we could put him in some fancy Stan clothes – for pigs of course – and put him in the commercials instead of Mr. Pines. Or along with Stan, I just realized that it sounded a little bit rude... I had a great working day, by the way. Melody is coming to town tomorrow and I bet that all the good spirit will get rid of the problem quiet fast.

Soos

Friday

THERE'S A WHAT IN OUR SHACK, SOOS?! A RACCOON?! WE GOT ENOUGH RATS, GET RID OF THAT DAMN THING OR I'LL GET RID OF YOU, UNDERSTOOD?

Saturday

This is working great so far, except for gruncle Stan. You could empathize yourself a little bit more into our situation, thank you! Then I'll stick a nice, colourful sticker next to your next entry.  
Today I met Grenda and Candy, they are coming over tomorrow! That's so awesome! A sleepover, after such a long time! Funny how a few weeks can feel like ten years without your friends.  
I am going to buy soooo much candy and food and omg it is going to ROCK.  
I still can't see the problem. I am not spending too much money, I'd say.

Mable B)

Sunday

Today I didn't work. But that's a brilliant opportunity to comment on Mable's entry.  
You are so illogical even Waddles could do that better.  
Yesterday was HELL, okay, HELL, and you even spent too much money for your stupid sweets and what not! Halloween's soon, can't you wait, stupid?  
Also; you could come out from under your sheets, it's almost afternoon. You missed breakfast and lunch. Grenda and Candy left a couple o' hours ago and you didn't even said good bye to them. Cheer up! What ever one of your crushes said isn't worth to hide under your sheets all day! Dork...  
And by the way, the raccoon is not a raccoon anymore. He kind of developed into a monstrous beast with two heads and ran off into the forest as I tried to scare him away with some lemonade.cHe might come back, prepare your weapons.  
If that's the case, please get rid of him, Soos.

Dipper Pines

**Author's Note:**

> I am not entirely sure where I'll lead this story. But it'll surely be Mabifica oriented.  
> Thanks for reading, bye!


End file.
